


moonlight sonata

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29771247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: play me like a harpsichord.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter





	moonlight sonata

**Author's Note:**

> for [poetic_hp's august prompt: _sing_.](https://poetic-hp.dreamwidth.org/)

play me like a harpsichord  
finger me until my mouth is singing your praise  
like you are the the finest thing it's ever tasted

press your lips to the history carved into my skin  
so that i know you're not afraid to love me  
so that i know  
i am not the sum of all of the bad things i have ever done

whisper promises into my skin  
until my breath is a crescendo  
until the only thing my mouth can form  
is a fortissimo of your name


End file.
